


Scientific Embrace

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Newt's study of creatures having sex strikes again, Salamandridae sexytimes, not as tacky as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Newton studies newts mating to form hypotheses about how kaiju have sex. Hermann wonders if Newt's research has too much of an effect on their love life.





	

The last thing Hermann wanted to be thinking about during sex was Newton’s research. But he couldn’t help it. Just as he was the man’s partner in life in spite of himself. No, that wasn’t true anymore. He’d always wanted Newt even when he tried to convince himself otherwise. Presently, feeling the warmth of him on his back was delicious. Hermann was on all fours and Newton had his arms wrapped around his chest as he languorously thrusted. After he was aware of where Newt’s arms had come to rest, it dawned on Hermann that it reminded him of something. He and Newton had witnessed two rather passionate newts in a loving embrace that very afternoon and the image had lodged in his brain. Hermann, though filled with warmth and passion (among other things), quietly cleared his throat.

“Newton?”

“Yeah?” Newt stammered with his eyes closed. 

“Are you using me as an experiment?” 

“Huh?” Newt was bewildered but too lost in his movements to think very deeply about Hermann’s question. 

“You seem to be performing amplexus*.” That seemed to get Newton’s attention and he stopped, panting.

“Oh my god, dude. You're seriously using my biology knowledge against me? I'm not a fuckin’ tree frog.”

“I am doing no such thing, I simply see a resemblance between us and those newts we observed this afternoon.”

“I like full body contact during sex. I want to hold you, so sue me. It has nothing to do with the sierra newts specimens today, ok.”

“If you say so,” Hermann said, cocking an eyebrow.

“And speaking of amphibians, I may be called Newt, but you're the one who looks like a salamander.” 

Hermann exhaled through his nose. Newt paused in the silence before regaining his rhythm. He stroked Hermann’s chest tenderly and the latter leant on his elbow to touch Newt’s arm. They overcame their differences easier these days. Human amplexus or no, Newton pleased him, every snap of his hips gave Hermann a jolt of gratification causing him to call out. The feeling of Newton clinging to him, pounding into him was too much loveliness to bear and he came without warning. He collapsed a little and felt Newt finish inside him. Despite his exhausted state Newton held on, lazily biting at Hermann’s neck. 

“For what it's worth, I do think salamanders are pretty cute,” Newt said in his lover’s ear.

“You think kaiju are cute.” Newton just chuckled in response. 

“My love.” Hermann smiled.

“Babe...” Newt trailed off with many kissed before they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> *amplexus |amˈpleksəs|
> 
> noun Zoology
> 
> the mating position of frogs, toads, and salamanders, in which the male clasps the female about the back.
> 
> ORIGIN 1930s: from Latin, literally ‘an embrace.’


End file.
